


Stockholm Syndrome

by seersucker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Galra!Keith, Knotting, Lance POV mostly, Lap Dances, Lotor is the reigning prince and gets what he wants, M/M, Master/Slave, Maybe just a little plot, Maybe some toys later, Non-Consensual Body Modification, PWP, Pain Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Lotor POV, Threesome - M/M/M, Voltron au, Zarkon is still alive but unimportant, exhibitionist kink, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seersucker/pseuds/seersucker
Summary: Lance is captured by Lotor as bait for the rest of Voltron. Initially he is defiant and attempts to escape many times, but Lotor finds ways to solve that. Lotor is in the market for some new slaves, and a couple of paladins might be just what he wants. Just filthy smut, really. NSFW.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the idea of the Galra tech used in this fic. The idea for the neck installment that subdues its subject is owed to AO3 writer shipperbitch, specifically from their work For the Taking. You guys should all go check that fic out. All the writing is mine, and I made some modifications to fit the tech, but just wanted to give credit where credit is due. 
> 
> TW: in case you didn't see the tags, this fic has elements of non-con/dub-con. I am not condoning these in any way and denounce anyone who thinks rape is in any way okay. This fic is merely for fictional and fantasy purposes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It had been weeks since Lance was captured by Lotor. The blue paladin had fought wildly at first, kicking and screaming that his friends would come for him, refusing to give up. He had attempted escape so many times Lotor lost count, and eventually it had become a strain to keep him under lock and key at all times. So Lotor had ordered the procedure. He was pretty like this, Lotor decided. His long lashes fluttered as he slept on the infirmary bed, eyebrows scrunched in slight discomfort as he lay on his back, the place at the base of his neck where the device had been implanted rubbing against the pillow.

Delicate gold chains had been affixed to his neck and torso, a golden chain circling his brow like a diadem, encircling his neck and crisscrossing down his arms and body. They were more for decorative purposes than useful ones - what would really keep Lance obedient was the little bit of druid-enchanted metal now inside of him, that would transmit the signals from Lotor’s commands to Lance’s brain. Lotor liked his pets a little feisty, so he had left the ability for free will in Lance – he had just taken away the ability to disobey direct orders. Lotor also liked his pets pretty. That was where the chains came in. They glimmered in the ship’s light whenever Lance shifted in his sleep, bringing out the depth of color in his skin and the length of his limbs.

Lotor knew the paladins were searching wildly for their friend – Voltron hadn’t been in use for weeks, and the galaxy had been mostly quiet as Zarkon recovered from the latest battles, still too weak to make another move. When Lance had been separated from the rest of the group during the fighting, Lotor had seen the perfect opportunity to take him, knocking him unconscious and leaving the fight immediately. Lotor knew from the minor mind-reading capabilities the device gave him that Lance thought the rest of the group didn’t care about him as much as he did them, and he had almost given up by now of them coming to save them. But Lance would lure the rest of the paladins and the Alteans straight to Lotor, and then Lotor would have the whole of Voltron at his disposal once he gave them all the devices he put in Lance. It was only a matter of time before the paladins found Lotor’s ship despite the new cloaking tech he had been using, but it was enough time to have some fun with Lance before the rest arrived and work called.

Lotor ran the back of his hand down the planes of Lance’s cheek. “You’re mine for now, pet,” he chuckled softly in the boy’s ear. Lance stirred in his sleep, restless. Lotor smiled with satisfaction and left the room. Lance would wake soon.

 

Lance woke up, gasping. The base of his neck twinged in pain and he hissed a little through his teeth, reaching back to massage it. His fingers jerked as they brushed a small bump that hadn’t been there before – what had been done to him? Where was he? He sat up suddenly and his head spun, but he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and planted them on the ground, steadying himself. The last thing he remembered was his last escape attempt, how he had lifted himself into the vents and gotten so far as the control room, where he could unlock one of the auxiliary pods to leave in, how he had been inches away from the right button when – when Lotor – had grabbed his arm, a look of amusement-tinged fury in his eyes. And then Lance had blacked out. It looked like he was in some sort of hospital room, with several beds and some complicated looking Galra equipment.

Lance shivered, and he realized he was almost completely naked, wearing only a pair of tight black briefs – and what were those? There were slim golden chains around his torso, his arms, his neck – his fingers scrabbled at the edge of one of the chains on his left arm, tugging and twisting at it, trying to break them, but they wouldn’t _snap_ , they wouldn’t come off – he was so _engrossed_ in trying to remove the chains that he didn’t see Lotor come in.

“Ah, you’re awake, pet,” Lotor said sensually, his voice caressing Lance’s skin, raising goosebumps on his arms.

“What did you just call me?” Lance growled, but he couldn’t quite help the small twinge of attraction he felt towards Lotor. He somehow felt more drawn to the son of Zarkon today, like there was a thread connecting them.

“Pet.” Lance shivered at the word, and it was almost like Lotor knew about the change in Lance’s feelings, because his face split into a wide smirk. Lance steadied his breath. He didn’t want to feel this way, he couldn’t feel this way. Lotor had _captured_ him, was forcing him to feel this way, he was sure of it. “You’re my pet, all tied up in pretty golden chains, and you like it. I know you do, deep down.”

“I could never like being your slave,” Lance spit out, defiant, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Lotor only smiled more. “We’ll see about that. You may call me master, my pet. Yes…I think I would like to hear you call me master.”

“Never.” Lance raised his eyes to Lotor’s, now angry, the attraction forgotten for the moment.

Lotor’s eyes darkened and his smile turned more sinister. Lance squashed the tingle of fear that had started to electrify his fingertips – this was different than the other times, when Lance had made Lotor angry and Lotor had struck him, or turned him over to the guards for a beating. Lotor moved forward, so close to Lance that he could have reached out and touched him, but Lance refused to move backwards and let Lotor know he was afraid.

Lotor’s breath was warm on his face as he said quietly, “Take off your pants and get on the bed. You may only call me Master.”

Lance sputtered, shocked, “No! Are you insane? I would never - “, but to his horror, his body was moving of its own volition, and he was removing his briefs and laying face-up on the bed. He tried covering himself to protect some modesty, but it didn’t do much good. The chains on his arms and torso started to move, slithering across his thighs and shoulders, moving across the bed and down, tying themselves to the posts, until Lance was spread-eagle on the bed, unable to move. He tried yanking his arms and legs but to no avail – the chains had well and truly immobilized him. His heart skipped a beat. If Lotor had control over him, then Lance was completely at his mercy – Lotor had all the control.

Lotor surveyed him and Lance felt more naked under his gaze than he had before. He flinched as Lotor ran a smooth hand over Lance’s abs, the tiny hairs on his skin standing up straight as the hand circled lower and lower, until it stopped just above Lance’s dick, which had started twitching with arousal. Lance swallowed, his mouth very dry. He didn’t want Lotor to have this effect on him, couldn’t give him the satisfaction of enjoying this – god, what kind of person was he for enjoying this? – and Lotor grabbed his dick. Lance moaned, his back arching a little, as Lotor began to stroke Lance rhythmically, moving up and down, encircling his entire width with one hand. Lance was fully stiff now, hard and aching, as Lotor continued to pump him, watching Lance through half-lidded eyes. Then suddenly the warm hand was gone, replaced by cold hair, and even biting his lip didn’t keep the little whine from escaping Lance. His cock leaked precum, red and at full attention, waiting for Lotor.

Lance couldn’t help but feel a little pathetic as he realized how much he wanted Lotor to continue, immediately ashamed for his desires. It was such a shift from the hate he had felt previously, and he did still hate Lotor with a burning passion, but there was other passion there, too. Something had changed in the past several hours. He was betraying everything his team had worked for, how could he be enjoying this? But all Lance could think about was how nice Lotor’s mouth would feel wrapped around his cock, he bet those lips were velvety and soft, and that wicked tongue – Lance moaned a little. Then he realized Lotor was still watching him, smirk even wider now. Lance flushed with embarrassment.

Lotor began to strip methodically, and Lance’s mouth went dry again at the sight of that lean, muscular body. He never knew purple could look so attractive. And when Lotor removed his pants…he wasn’t wearing anything beneath. Lance hadn’t realized he had been turning Lotor on, but the slightly purple, throbbing cock that was rock hard in front of him said differently. Lotor was, simply put, huge. His cock was larger than Lance could have ever imagined, and he winced at the thought of having that inside of him – it would never fit, it would rip him apart. There were little ridges all along the shaft, and Lance groaned as the thought of riding that cock came, unbidden, into his mind. It was almost as if Lotor knew what he was thinking, because he kneeled over Lance and whispered in his ear, “If you want it, you’ll have to beg for it.”

Lance looked at him mutinously, a high flush in his cheeks, eyes bright. His mouth was set in a determined line. “I will never beg you for anything.” But even he could hear the little lie. Lance wanted Lotor so badly, but he couldn’t give in to a Galra. Not after everything the Galra had done – not after everything Lotor had done to him.

Lotor just looked at him, eyes glittering, and moved lower on Lance’s body. He opened his mouth, poised above Lance’s cock, and lowered his hot mouth over it, keeping it open, never touching the inside of his mouth to Lance. Lance moaned, louder this time, as Lotor’s hot breath caressed his throbbing member. The promise of wetness was right there, so close, and pain grew in Lance as the effort of _not having_ grew to be too much. His need was too strong.

“Please,” he managed to gasp out to Lotor. “Please, I need you.”

Lotor looked up at him, mouth still hovering around Lance, but didn’t change his position.

Then Lance remembered. He winced. It was the only way. “Please, Master,” he half-said, half-groaned out, because god it was actually so hot to call Lotor Master. And then Lotor swallowed around him, taking all of Lance into his mouth at once, and Lance’s back fully arched, trying to thrust into Lotor’s mouth from pleasure, but the golden chains held him down to the bed. Lotor sucked in his cheeks, laving Lance’s length with his tongue while still holding him entirely in mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Lance could do nothing as the pleasure rose in him more and more as Lotor sucked and licked, working Lance’s cock with his mouth so skillfully that Lance wondered through the haze how many times Lotor had done this before. His cock was aching in Lotor’s mouth, and the pressure inside him built as he cried out.

“Please, Master, I’m going to come!”

There was a wet pop as Lotor pulled his mouth off of Lance and sat on his legs, surveying the trembling boy below him, completely at his mercy. Lance let out a low whine at the lack of completion, as the urge to orgasm subsided and he was left, frustrated and aroused, waiting for Lotor to make his next move. He ached with need, he needed to come, he wanted Lotor to make him come.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you pet?” Lotor said, his voice rough. “I’m not even close to finished with you yet.”

Lance whined again at the implications.

“If you want me so badly,” Lotor said, eyes glittering, “Then tell me what you want.”

Lance could barely form coherent words, but the dull ache inside him was growing with every passing moment. The base of his neck throbbed, and waves of need shuddered down his body.

“I need…you,” Lance panted. “Please, Master. I need you inside of me.”

“I’m going to need more than that, pet. You call that begging?”

“Please, Master, I’ll die if you don’t, I need you inside of me more than I’ve ever needed anything, please. I need your huge cock filling me, please, fuck me, I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m your pet, Master, use me. Fill me with your cum, please. I need it,” Lance gasped, babbling, not entirely aware of what he was even saying anymore, just that he needed Lotor inside of him more with each passing moment.

Lotor’s grip on Lance’s hip tightened. “If you insist.” He smiled darkly.

The sight of Lotor’s huge cock lined up at Lance’s entrance was enough to scare Lance out of his reverie a little.

“Wait- aren’t you going to- stretch me, or use lube or something?” Lance asked, his eyes widening, more scared now.

“No,” Lotor said. “I want you to feel everything.”

As he readied to plunge in, Lance gasped, “Wait, please, no-“, but then Lotor moved inside of him, and Lance’s existence narrowed to the point of their joining. Lotor didn’t even fit inside of Lance, he was so tight, but Lotor stroked back and forth, entering and re-entering Lance over and over again until Lance’s hole slowly stretched, Lotor going in a little deeper each time, so Lance couldn’t get used to the feeling. Each time Lotor plunged into him it sent pain shooting through Lance and Lance let out a low scream as it felt like he was being ripped apart. Lotor had Lance’s hips clenched in his hands, his fingers digging into the soft skin. Lance was completely defenseless beneath him, unable to move his body because of the chains, weak with pain and thwarted pleasure, his cock still stiff. The pain hurt, yes, but each time it was accompanied with just enough pleasure that it left his cock raised and aching. Before long Lotor was completely sheathed inside of Lance.

He pulled out, the ridges on his dick sliding along the walls of Lance’s insides and dragging a scream out of Lance as he went, before slamming himself in to the hilt. Lance’s scream devolved into a continuous moan that rose and fell as Lotor did it again. He was so big, stretching Lance more than he ever thought possible, hitting him so deep every time that Lotor’s balls slapped against the skin behind Lance’s entrance with each thrust. It burned as the ridges dragged along inside of Lance, and the tight ring of muscles around his hole squeezed Lotor’s dick.

“So…tight, pet,” Lotor growled in his ears as he bent over Lance. He thrust again and again, starting to pick up the pace, moving faster, drilling Lance until Lance could focus on nothing but the sensation of having his prostate pounded again and again. Lance rutted against Lotor in time, craving more, needing _more_ , as Lotor moved inside of him, writhing against the Galra man’s base. Incomprehensible noises were dribbling out of his mouth. He had no control over his actions, his words; he only wanted to satisfy the need. Lance came once, all over his own stomach, Lotor fucking him through it, hitting his prostate each time, increasing his speed. Lance shook violently from the over-stimulation but Lotor didn’t stop, matching the intensity each time he thrust, and Lance blacked out for a moment. He woke up a few seconds later, his cock already hard again as Lotor furiously pounded into him, filling the air with his own moans, calling Lance “pet”.

Then Lotor was coming, slamming into Lance to the hilt, Lance writhing into him to meet him, to get the deepest fit of all, and Lance forgot his own name for a moment as Lotor filled him and filled him and filled him with a seemingly never-ending stream of fluid, marking him, _claiming_ him, as the property of the Galra prince.

“You’re mine,” Lotor growled, panting, seeming more animalistic than Lance had ever seen him. He slowly pulled out of Lance, dragging another whine out of him as he went, and rocked back on Lance’s legs to admire his handiwork. Lance’s hole gaped at being empty after being so full, and Lotor’s seed trickled out of him slowly. No other Galra would be able to go near Lance, with the strength of Lotor’s claim on him. The golden chains slithered back to coil around Lance’s limbs once again, and he relaxed against the bed, his own cock limp and exhausted between his legs. Lance felt full, sated – but something in him still craved Lotor.

Something in Lance went still and compliant at the sheer dominance he saw in Lotor’s gaze, and he felt almost warm knowing he was Lotor’s. His mind was befuddled with the after-effects of intense sensation, and the internal thread he felt at the base of his neck felt tied tighter to Lotor than ever before, but he couldn’t find the same defiance in himself anymore. Part of him was ashamed, but the other part still felt so needy that Lance sat up and, legs shaking, slowly crawled over to Lotor, who was kneeling on the bed still.

He stopped in front of Lotor’s limp cock, still leaking cum, and looked up at Lotor, eyes asking for permission.

“Go on, pet,” Lotor said softly, almost gently, as Lance began to lick the cum off of Lotor’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the base and up the shaft, working his mouth around the tip of Lotor’s huge cock, bobbing his head down on it as far as he could manage. He could nowhere near fit it all into his mouth, but to his surprise, Lance didn’t have a gag reflex, so he took Lotor into his mouth as far as he could. He closed his eyes, working his tongue around Lotor’s cock, licking the saltiness off of it, tasting the mingling of Lotor’s essence and himself. Lotor was making small noises of pleasure, and his hand gripped Lance’s hair as his cock hardened again in Lance’s mouth. He thrust gently into Lance’s throat, over and over again, and Lance let Lotor guide his head deeper and deeper onto his cock.

It felt so good to pleasure his Master like this, knowing Lotor was enjoying it. He would worry about everything else another time, but for now the sensation was all he wanted. It was like he had been drugged by Lotor fucking him, and he was already addicted. Lotor used his hand to service the base of Lotor’s cock that he couldn’t reach with his mouth, and he moved his hand and mouth simultaneously on Lotor as Lotor used his own hand to guide the motion of Lance’s head. Lance worked him to the point of orgasm, and as Lotor spilled into his mouth, Lance lapped it all up, swallowing the salty essence, liking the look in Lotor’s eyes when he showed his master his clean tongue.

Lotor gathered his things and put his clothes back on, which Lance was sorry about since it meant he couldn’t look at Lotor anymore, but quickly Lance fell asleep on the infirmary bed. Lotor moved him to what would now be Lance’s own chambers. The doors wouldn’t need a lock anymore – he was sure of that. Galra seed had certain addictive qualities for other species, that when combined with the device implanted in Lance’s neck, would ensure Lance wouldn’t want to leave Lotor’s side, much less his ship. Lotor smiled. Lance would make a good pet. And when Lance’s friends came for him, well…they would see just how much Lotor had broken him to his will. His own pet paladin. Lotor liked the sound of that. And so, as he left Lance asleep on his own bed in his own chambers, Lotor headed off to his respective chambers, whistling contentedly, knowing that when the other defenders of the universe came, he would be ready.

 


	2. Blue, Red, and Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith arrives, and Lotor wants to show his new pet off. Same disclaimer and trigger warnings as before!

Lotor’s ship was more than big enough for a throne room, and with Zarkon incapacitated, supplicants were coming from across the empire to see their prince and conduct business with him. Lotor sat in a fairly simple but huge throne at the end of the long room, carved out of the sheerest metal Lance had ever seen. It shone just enough to be alluring but not enough to detract from the true power in the room – Lotor himself. His presence was unparalleled, and each time Lance saw him in the throne he just wanted to sit in the prince’s lap and ride him until they both came in front of an audience, just to show who he really belonged to. 

Lotor smiled at him, as if he could sense what he was thinking. Lance had been napping all day, dozing in and out of a blissful haze next to the throne. He had a giant cushion for a seat at the base of Lotor’s throne, and the golden chains still decorated him, forming a collar around his throat that was just tight enough to remind Lance who he belonged to every time he swallowed saliva.

He had been Lotor’s pet for what seemed like weeks now, letting the prince take him whenever and wherever he pleased, living from climax to climax. Voltron passed through his thoughts every once and again, but each time he thought of his friends, it was as if a block appeared in his mind. He didn’t mind, though. The sex with Lotor was so good, each time it felt like the first. And Lotor was quite imaginative with new ways to use him.

Lance slept mostly during the day, when Lotor was meeting with citizens and leaders of the Galra Empire, in his special place by Lotor’s side. Lance suspected Lotor wanted to show him off, and after all, why shouldn’t he? Lance reveled in being a pet. Since the first time Lotor took him, he had gotten much better treatment. He was clothed in a filmy, beautiful cloth affixed around his hips that flowed down his thighs, barely covering his ass and his cock. There was nothing on underneath, and everything was open to the air – a fact Lance knew turned Lotor on, as he was often examining the cloth piece with half-lidded eyes during meetings. That, coupled with the golden chains and collar, truly completed Lance’s look as the sated, trained bedslave that he was.

He was also allowed to eat meals with Lotor now, rich decadent food that matched the luxury Lotor favored. They spent most of their time outside of official Galra business together, Lotor using and fondling him as he pleased, Lance just happy to be touched. Distantly, he was aware that he had not always lived this way, that something in the base of his neck got warm sometimes and made him want to do things, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Lotor made him feel so good, mixing pleasure and pain into a perfect concoction of overwhelming feeling.

As the doors at the end of the throne room swung open to reveal the next supplicant, Lance watched Lotor’s eyebrows raise in interest. He obviously knew who was going to come through the door. Two Galra officers marched through the door, carrying a chair mounted on two bars between them. And in the chair… was the red paladin. Keith. The sight of him was enough to break Lance out of his reverie and get past the block in his mind just long enough for a series of memories to flash through his head – rivalries, teamwork, friendship. Then they all cut off again.

Keith was struggling in his chair, his legs and arms bound to it to keep him from escaping or fighting. Lance felt only mild concern for him, knowing Lotor wouldn’t hurt him if Lance asked him not to. Something about Keith tied to the chair was arousing, actually, and Lance could feel Lotor’s smug smile as he sensed Lance’s attraction. “I thought I observed some connection between you two,” Lotor purred quietly to Lance. “Now I have another pet for you to play with.” Lance looked up at him with wide eyes. He wanted to thank his Master for this gift, to crawl on his knees to the throne and – “Not yet, pet,” Lotor interrupted his thoughts softly. “You’ll have to wait. But soon.”

Lance shivered in delight at the promise. His cock was already starting to stir beneath his flimsy clothing at the thought, and goosebumps raised on his arms. “Yes, Master.”

At the quiet sound of their voices, Keith raised his head from the restraints he was struggling against to the other side of the throne room, and his eyes widened. His eyes were so pretty, Lance observed. Purple, like Lotor’s. “Lance-!” The word was half strangled coming out of Keith’s mouth, as if he couldn’t quite believe it. Even from far away, Lance could see some of the fury in Keith’s eyes at seeing Lance’s position and state of dress. Lance shifted a little, making himself taller as he sat, showing himself off. He wanted Keith to see every piece of him. There was this overwhelming urge in him to show Keith just how much he loved being Lotor’s pet, so that Keith would want to be Lotor’s pet too, and they could spend time together.

Before he could, though, Lotor addressed Keith. “I see you’ve spotted the blue paladin,” he said, and the Galra soldiers brought Keith closer so they could hear and see each other better.

“What have you done to him?” Keith nearly shouted, struggling even more against his bonds.

“Only what needed to be done,” Lotor said, grinning a little. “All slaves need to learn to be obedient.”

“Lance would never stop fighting you,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes. “You must have done something!”

“Oh, but he did,” Lotor said, widening his eyes innocently. “He’s done fighting now. Lance – your precious blue paladin – is the perfect little slave. Would you like me to demonstrate?”

Keith shook his head violently as Lotor beckoned Lance over to his lap. Lance trembled with anticipation. Finally, they would have an audience – it seemed Lance had a bit of an exhibition kink, but every scruple of self-consciousness had been scraped from him the first time Lotor had claimed him.

“You see, Keith,” Lotor continued as Lance crawled into his lap, “You and Lance now have more in common than you thought. You may not have noticed, but you now have a small bump at the base of your neck, the twin to Lance’s.”

Keith’s eyes widened, and now there was fear mingling with the fury inside of them. He craned his head around as if he could see the back of his neck, but to no avail. His arms weren’t free to feel either, but if his was anything like Lance’s, he would feel the warm, pulsing effect of it.

“You see,” Lotor said, “That little bump means you and I now have a mental connection that you have no control over. You will follow my commands if I will it. Don’t worry, though,” he chuckled at the look on Keith’s face, “You still have free will. You can do whatever you want outside of a specific command I give you. But I think you will learn in time that I tolerate only so much defiance. You will get used to it.”

Keith shook his head again as Lance started to disrobe Lotor, shrugging him out of his princely clothes easily as the Galra sentinels lined the walls, faces expressionless and covered. Keith tried to close his eyes, but then Lotor commanded him, “Watch.” And he had no choice but to watch as Lotor stripped Lance of his flimsy clothes, lifting them with one claw down to the ground.

“Lance,” Keith pleaded one last time. “You don’t have to do this. Please, don’t do this.”

But Lance was so close to Lotor, breathing in his scent, running his hands up and down the prince’s chest. Keith’s words felt far away, only close enough to matter in that Lance wanted to show him how much he wanted this.

The sound of Keith’s struggles and curses faded into the background as Lance settled his mouth against Lotor’s huge cock. His tongue circled around the head, licking up and down the shaft, laving each of the tiny ridges that gave Lance so much pleasure. He swallowed as much of Lotor as he could as the prince fisted a hand in his brown hair, pushing his head even lower, helping him until Lance’s nose brushed the smooth skin of Lotor’s lower stomach, his throat full and aching. Lotor kept his head there as second after second passed, and Lance’s vision started getting spots from the lack of air when Lotor finally pulled his head back up with a hiss of pleasure.

Lance gasped for air before moving down again, wanting to taste Lotor again and again, but found himself stopped by a claw under the chin. Lotor tilted Lance’s head up, bending down to kiss him languorously, with a hot intensity that made Lance’s toes curl. Dimly, he realized he could still hear Keith cursing at the prince and the Galra all around the throne room, but he couldn’t focus on them with Lotor’s hot tongue consuming his mouth, eating at the area that had been filled by cock just moments before. Their saliva melded, the musky taste of cock and sex mingling between their lips as Lance let Lotor explore his mouth and nip at his lower lip, drawing tiny beads of blood. He drew back and swiped his tongue over his lip, allowing the taste of blood to sharpen each successive sensation.

Then suddenly, Lotor flipped Lance around on his lap, so that they were both facing Keith. Lance looked at him with half-lidded eyes, raking in his outraged expression. Was that some arousal he saw there? And was it just his imagination, or were Keith’s eyes yellowing a little? Then every thought left Lance’s head as Lotor lifted him and then settled him on his cock. Lance gasped at the sudden intrusion. He hadn’t been stretched or prepared, and he felt everything as gravity pulled him further and further down the wide shaft of Lotor’s cock, his hole stretching and pulling until it felt like he might rip apart. It still felt like this every time, as if Lotor didn’t want Lance to get used to it, as if Lotor knew the pain only heightened Lance’s arousal. Lance nearly sobbed with pleasure as his ass hit the base of Lotor’s cock, and he could feel him, stiff and straight, parallel to his spine, sunk hilt-deep inside of Lance. He loved this feeling. He loved being used like this, as Lotor’s own personal slave, reduced to nothing but his body and his holes. Distantly, he was aware Keith had suddenly stopped making noises.

Lance began to writhe on Lotor’s lap, moving up and down and circling his body back and forth in an almost weaving dance, focus narrowing on just the sensation of their bodies joined. Lotor’s hands dug into Lance’s hips, helping him move on his cock. Lance could feel each tiny ridge as it snagged on a movement, felt Lotor’s massive cock rub against his prostate with each little movement. He couldn’t help the breathy little gasps he could hear coming out of him, and could hear Lotor’s heavy breathing as well as he pumped into Lance from below. Lance’s own cock, fully visible to the throne room, was stiff and aching, and Lance reached down to fondle himself when the golden chains around his arms snaked behind him and tied his hands to the arms of the throne, so they were behind him.

“Only I get to touch you,” Lotor whispered sensually in his ear, and Lance gasped with pleasure as the air tickled his neck.

“Yes, Master. Touch me, please, wanna feel you as you fuck me, please,” he pleaded with Lotor, almost hurting from the intense need to be touched.

“Since you begged so nicely,” Lotor replied, and he grabbed Lance’s cock at the same time as he thrust particularly hard inside of him, biting down on his neck as well. Lance let out a little scream of pleasure.

As Lotor’s smooth hand roughly circled Lance’s cock and was pulling, twisting, fingering over the head leaking precum, his cock was abusing Lance’s prostate, the ridges pulling at the inner walls of his hole with each tiny shift. It was too much, and Lance spilled over into Lotor’s hand.

“That’s right, pet, come for Master,” Lotor growled in his ear as he pumped Lance, milking him of his cum. Lance could feel Lotor’s knot growing inside of him, swelling and swelling him until it was almost more than Lance thought he could take without passing out. Lotor bulged impossibly huge inside of him before spurting so much hot liquid inside of him that Lance felt like it might come back up his throat, and a low groan was all he could manage. Lotor grunted as he came and came inside Lance, and once he finally stopped he stilled, his cock remaining in Lance’s ass. The knot sealed the cum inside of him, making Lance feel as if they were the same being, two parts of a whole that was now joined together. Lotor stuck two fingers in Lance’s mouth, covered with his own cum, and Lance sucked obediently, swallowing each drop.

As the knot began to decrease in size, Lotor pulled out of Lance, earning one final gasp from him as his gaping hole was now exposed to the cold air. He yearned to be filled again, but Lotor lightly smacked his ass and said, “Not yet, pet. I have something else I want you to do with our new companion.”

That drew Lance’s attention back to Keith, cum still leaking out of his hole. “Yes, Master?” Lotor conveyed the thought to him nonverbally, through their connection.

“I want him tortured with arousal for you,” Lotor whispered in his ear. “I want the red paladin obedient, a slave to both of us.”

Lance nodded, wanting to please his Master. He could do what was being asked of him. He wanted to make Keith feel good, to show him the way Lotor made Lance feel. But first, Lotor had wanted him to don his sheer garments again. Lance slipped gracefully off of the throne and into the garments, wobbling just a little as his legs threatened to give. He could feel the warm encouragement from Lotor behind him as he stalked toward where Keith sat on the chair, wide-eyed and frantic.

Lance approached the chair as Lotor began to speak to Keith again. “As you can see, young paladin, Lance is completely in my thrall.”

“Lance,” Keith whispered urgently to him. “Lance, snap out of it! We can get past these devices in our necks, I know we can –“

Lance could see, however, that Keith was already half-hard, probably from what he had just witnessed. The thought gave Lance some inner satisfaction as he thought of Keith watching him and Lotor, and he ignored Keith’s words as Lotor kept speaking.

“Keith, I think you and Lance need another introduction for your new relationship.”

Keith shuddered slightly, his eyelids closing briefly as Lance climbed onto his lap and slowly began writhing, imitating the way he had moved on Lotor but over Keith’s clothes. Lance let Keith feel his hardened cock, let him feel the dripping cum coming from his stretched hole as he moved over him sensually. Lance took his time with the dance, watching Keith go from muttering “No, no…” to slowly falling silent as Lance worked above him, grinding on his cock, feeling it stiffen beneath his circulating thighs. Lance teased Keith with his body, showing him everything they could do together if there weren’t a cloth barrier between them, and Keith slowly dissolved, as if even his willpower couldn’t keep his cock from responding to Lance heat and slow, wet kisses. Where their mouths pressed together, Lance let his tongue flick against Keith’s, tasting each other and exploring each other’s mouths.

Keith was panting slightly as Lance continued to grind on him, the friction setting off a heat high in his cheekbones. Lance could see yellow bleeding into the boy’s eyes and purple slowly growing across his face and hands as he turned into a Galra, and it only turned Lance on more. Lotor and Keith were his Galra, and he was theirs. He would pleasure them both. Lance pressed his lips into Keith’s again, Keith opening his mouth more readily this time as Lance circled his arms around his neck and moved against him, ensnaring them together. Lance only pulled away long enough to whisper in Keith’s ear, “You’re mine now.”

Keith nuzzled against Lance’s neck. “Yes. I’m yours’ now. I’m yours’.” He sighed it out as a release as his hips jutted up to meet Lance’s one last time, and Lance could feel the wetness of Keith’s pants on his bare skin as Keith’s cock softened and pulled away from Lance’s thighs.

Behind them, Lotor grinned. What fun they would all have together. The rest of Voltron would come – that was certain, with two of their paladins missing. They would all be implemented with the Druid’s device, and used for their various capabilities. Lance and Keith would remain his pets, slaves to sex and pleasure, since they were the most suited to it. The others, including the Alteans, would be sold as diplomats and engineers and soldiers to Galra officers whom Lotor deemed fit. Oh, yes. He would make very good use of them. But Keith and Lance especially….they had a new Master now. Voltron would not be needing them again.


	3. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor tests out how Keith fits into their dynamic.

The next day, Lance was practically trembling from anticipation of how Lotor would handle having both him and Keith to play with. They had been sent to separate rooms for the night, and Lotor didn’t visit Lance. He said the bout in the throne room had been enough for that day, and at the look of disappointment on Lance’s face, he had chuckled and promised that the next day would be much more…entertaining. Now that the next day was here, Lance could hardly wait as the base of his neck pulsed insistently, working up a low buzz of arousal that settled in Lance’s veins.

Soon enough, a sentry came opened the door of Lance’s rooms. “Prince Lotor requires your presence in his chambers.”

Lance followed the sentry to Lotor’s rooms, a path he knew well at this point. Often Lotor would prefer to take Lance in the comfort of his own space than Lance’s guest rooms.

The thoughts of arousal intensified in Lance as the sentry pushed the door to Lotor’s door open and Lance entered. He passed through the entry rooms toward Lotor’s bedroom, and stopped short once he entered.

Keith was kneeling on the bed, his knees spread apart, his cock hanging thick and beautiful beneath his legs. Lance made a little noise at the back of his throat as he saw a golden collar and chains identical to those on Lance encircling Keith’s neck and limbs. He – Keith – was beautiful. Then Lance felt a presence at his back, and felt a shiver of anticipation as Lotor pressed against his back, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Are you pleased, pet?”

Lance nodded mutely, swallowing hard. Keith’s eyes were half-lidded, pale yellow and violet a lovely contrast, and he was staring straight at Lance and Lotor. Then the back of his neck pulsed and Lance felt himself automatically disrobing at the indirect command from Lotor. He shivered a little at the kiss of cold air on his skin.

Lance could feel Lotor’s impressive length pushing insistently against his backside, and he half-turned around, conflicted if he wanted to pleasure Lotor or go to Keith. Lotor’s hand caressed the side of his face, and he spoke again, but this time to both Keith and Lance. “I have a game planned, now that we have our new arrival.”

Lance watched in fascination as Keith shuddered, his cock twitching with arousal. Lance was also half-hard, Lotor’s presence alone enough to turn him on.

“Here are the rules,” Lotor purred, and Lance found himself walking towards Keith, inexorably dragged toward him under silent command.

“You must both try to make the other come first, with your mouths alone,” Lotor said, and Lance settled on his knees in front of Keith on the bed. “But you must also go as long as you can without coming.”

Keith’s eyes shot wide open, and Lance felt dreadful heat curl straight down his spine and around his cock. He was fully stiff now, and he could see Keith was as well at the implication. Slowly, as if they were both magnets dragged together against their will, Lance settled onto his back. Keith pivoted on his knees and then hovered over him, his mouth positioned over Lance’s cock and his cock positioned over Lance’s mouth.

Lance licked his lips, and then he and Keith moved at the same time.

It was all Lance could do to keep from rutting into Keith’s mouth as the other boy took all of Lance in, laving his tongue up and down Lance’s shaft, making needy sounds in the back of his throat. With equal fervor, Lance took Keith’s length into his own mouth. Keith was firm and heavy against his tongue, and Lance hollowed his cheeks, dragging a moan out of Keith.

It was nearly impossible for Lance to focus on pleasuring Keith to the best of his ability when Keith was doing the same to him. He wanted to come so badly, wanting to explode in Keith’s mouth and see Keith do the same for him, wanted to taste Keith’s cum and swirl it around on his tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to obey Lotor’s direct order of dragging it out for as long as possible.

An insistent moan rose from Lance’s throat as Keith worked his mouth around Lance’s cock so artistically Lance was sure he’d done it before, and the thought just turned him on more. Lance gripped Keith’s ass to force him even deeper down Lance’s throat, and the vibrations from Lance’s groaning must have felt even better for Keith, because he moaned too and _holy shit_ , that felt good. Their heads both bobbed faster as they worked each other to the edge, lips and tongues and hips moving in a steady rhythm that synced into rolling waves of mutual pleasure.

Lance didn’t need to look to _feel_ Lotor’s presence against the wall, could feel the weight of his stare and pleasure. If anything, the knowledge that he was watched just made him move more insistently against Keith’s cock, gulping him down eagerly, and he could feel Keith doing the same as the pleasure built in his cock, and the pressure rose and he was moaning and Keith was making desperately needy sounds and they were rutting helplessly against each other and then they were each coming at the same time. Release tore through Lance and he shouted, with his mouth full of Keith, at the same time Keith spurted into him, and his senses were filled with the heady sensation of _Keith, Keith, Keith_ as he swallowed Keith’s cum, wanting all of him, and he could feel Keith’s throat convulse around his own cock as he swallowed Lance’s cum.

Keith rolled off of him with a pop, and Lance was almost sad about the loss of contact. He felt warm, sated, but he couldn’t help the extra twinge of arousal he felt at seeing the ravenous expression on Lotor’s face as he took them both in. If Lance looked anything like Keith at the moment, both of their lips were plump and swollen and red, their cheeks flushed, chests rising and falling with pants, cocks glistening and limp in the low light. Lotor looked like he wanted to devour them both.

“You both did well,” Lotor said slowly, a lazy smile playing on his face. “But I don’t know if there was a clear winner. Should I punish you both, I wonder, or reward you?”

Lance’s toes curled as heat shot through him. Then Keith spoke, his voice low and raspy from where his throat had been ravaged by Lance’s cock. “Please, Master,” he whispered, and it was hoarse and did things to the fuzziness in Lance’s brain. Something about hearing Keith calling Lotor Master, hearing him in such a submissive position, so at odds from his usual competitive nature…it felt off.

But before Lance could think too hard about it, a block appeared in his mind and he couldn’t bring himself to dwell on it any longer. Lotor moved forward, his hands reaching out to cup both Keith and Lance’s cheeks, then trailing his index finger down their abdomens. Lance could feel his cock starting to get interested again, and Lotor’s eyes narrowed in satisfaction as he noticed, too.

“So greedy, my pets,” he hummed. Lance felt a little breathy moan escape him as Lotor’s hand trailed closer to his hardening cock. Lotor was also fully erect, his lean body almost glowing in the dim light of the bedroom.

And then a warmth was trailing up Lance’s neck and into his head and he was moving toward Keith, suddenly desperately needing Keith’s beautiful cock inside of him. He didn’t even care that there wasn’t lube, and Keith was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes as Lance climbed over him and sank onto him, sighing as he had just a day ago with Lotor, and he felt so perfectly slotted into Keith that he panted with pleasure, unable to fully draw breath. Keith groaned as he thrust into Lance and Lance rode him, tilting his head back as he felt Keith sinking into him over and over again, and then the angle shifted, and “Fuck!” Lance cried out. “Fuck Keith, _ah_ \- “ and Keith was hitting his prostate with every thrust –

But then they both halted, stopped by an immovable force. Keith’s chest was flushed, and Lance’s cheeks were heated. “So eager,” Lotor mused. “But I would hate for my pets to have such fun without me.”

Keith flipped Lance so he was on his back, his hips raised to meet where Keith kneeled over him, their faces almost flush. Lance could see the way Keith’s irises sparked, and could see the sharp inhale of his nostrils when Lotor settled behind him, kneeling on the bed, and suddenly Keith was jerking into Lance’s hole at the same time as Keith’s mouth parted in an ‘o’ and he let out a long groan, and Lance knew Lotor was sinking deep inside the red paladin, parting him the same way he had done Lance so many times, and Keith was moaning above Lance as he pulsed in and out of Lance, each rock a product of Lotor thrusting into him from above.

They moved as one, breaths ragged, and Lance and Keith moaned in an oscillating pattern as their hands scrabbled for purchase on skin, seeking another sensation as they pounded in and out of each other, and Keith looked like he was barely taking Lotor’s massive cock, barely holding himself back from coming inside Lance immediately. Lance craved touch on his own cock, which was reddened and leaking precum, and he mewled piteously, trying to get Keith or Lotor’s attention. Lotor sensed his need, and reached around Keith, grasping Lance’s cock within one circle of fingers and claws.

“So tight,” Lotor growled out as he thrust particularly savagely into Keith, sending Keith deeper into Lance, hitting his prostate and making Lance cry out, coming in Lotor’s hands and over his stomach. Keith’s back arched above Lance, bowing into Lotor as Lotor took him mercilessly, each savage thrust rippling into Lance, and Lance felt for a moment like they were all connected, and the glowing warmth which connected them had Keith as a conduit, and they were all moving together and groans and Lance was boneless, oversensitized, as Keith continued to pound into him with the rhythm Lotor was taking him, and then Keith was coming inside of him, hot fluid filling Lance so much he gasped, rutting his hips against Keith’s, and Keith was groaning and meeting his lips in a clash of teeth and tongue that left them both gasping.

Keith collapsed on top of Lance, as Lance realized Lotor was knotting the other boy and filling him and filling him with cum, as he had with Lance, and Lance gripped Keith’s shoulderblades as Keith panted, his cheeks flushed, and Lance knew the sensations he was feeling. He knew what it felt like to be full of Lotor’s hard knot, his cum filling your whole so much you couldn’t breathe, tears pricking your eyes, and Lance capture Keith’s lips with his own again as Lotor finally stopped shuddering into Keith and stilled above them both.

Keith was trembling, Lance realized, with exertion, and Lance dragged his fingers through the other boy’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He could still feel Keith, softened now, inside of his clenched hole, and he didn’t want him to leave. He wanted them all to stay like that, connected, for as long as possible. But Lotor was soon pulling out of Keith, those ridges surely the cause of Keith’s breathy moan, and Keith was finally pulling out of Lance, who whined at the loss and the clenching of his hole around cold, empty air.

“Perfect,” Lance whispered, looking at Keith. Keith just hummed, seeming unable to form words.

Lotor grinned down at them, his fangs glinting. “My pets, broken at last.”

Lance knew, distantly, that once those were words he might have fought, might have struggled against. But now, he couldn’t think around the muted warmth in the base of his neck, sending signals to his brain and spinal cord and the rest of his nervous system, telling him to smile lazily, to be appreciative. Why shouldn’t he be? Lance couldn’t quite remember now.

“I shall like having both of you here, I think,” Lotor said, a possessive satisfaction clear in his face as he surveyed Lance and Keith sprawled on the bed, covered in cum and sweat. “Sleep well, young paladins. We have work to do.”

And with that, he swept from the room, leaving the two of them to drift into a dreamless, foggy sleep, next to each other in Lotor’s personal quarters.


End file.
